ThE PiT
by Jedi-And
Summary: what happens when aya gets kidnaped by the staite. please R+R
1. Introduction. IMPORTANT!

ThE PiT  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
None, and I mean none of the characters in this story are mine.  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!  
  
Story note: if a character has a voice over, for example Raziel, it would appear as RVO: (Raziel voice over) the 'flash back' or whatever will appear as normal. The character will state the end of the flashback.  
  
Also there is a section on where some of the characters go on a chatroom. Not as humorous as it might sound. Here are the screen names and whom they belong to:  
  
Grim_reaver = Raziel (owner)  
  
Cute_revolutionary = Rinoa (host)  
  
Sword_tamer055 = link (participant)  
  
Pure_vengeance = Dante (participant)  
  
Pink_&_proud = Kirby (participant)  
  
Gun_girl = Claire Redfield (participant)  
  
It would probably be wise to print off this page. So when you read the rest of the fic, it almost makes sense.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well it's me again, with another fic. This is about the life of game characters outside of the screen. This will also work with switching narratives. For example, in one chapter it will be from my view, in another from a characters view, in another a different characters view and so on.  
  
Enjoy (or hate)  
  
1 Jedi-and 


	2. Aya Brea

1.1 Aya Brea  
  
It was late and I was walking home. Life was all right in 'gaming vill'; I didn't have to worry about a lot. I had friends, money, respect and a roof over my head. I lived in 15a of the micro flats just south of the studios. If I was paid more I could get one of those flashy modern houses in the suburbs, like my friend Raziel.  
  
Raziel and I are good friends. He lives in a huge white villa with a terracotta roof, like a holiday home. He had a pool and a country garden to match the size of his house. His walls are covered in weapons and trophies. Half the cupboard space he didn't use because he didn't eat anything, but he kept some foodstuff in the house just in case visitors came down. What a house, but me? No. I live in apartment 15a. It's modest in size, and it only has a window box for a garden, but it's home. I share it with Rinoa Heartly, another one of squaresoft's character actors. She's so fun! Outside working for SS, we run a café with help from other characters. Although we all work for our respective companies, it doesn't limit us to our own social groups. For example, Crash bandicoot lives next door to Raziel and he intern lives next to Dante. What a mixed bunch.  
  
Anyway, the streets where baron, I would have driven but I was a little over the dink drive limit. (Opps) plus I only just finished the payments on the repairs on my car, because the special effects crew and the sound people, on the set of parasite eve II, thought it would be funny to wreck my precious, defenceless car to be scenery at dry field. And if tormenting my unprotected, dear, little car wasn't enough to add insult to injury they blew it up! And seeing as I didn't want my car to be ruined again, I decided to walk. My apartment block was quiet, frank, the doorman, had gone to bed. That meant that I was very late. I stumbled up to my apartment. And seeing I was a 'tiny bit' drunk, it was a 'little' difficult. But this wasn't the most demanding task I had to face, putting the key in the lock proved to be more difficult than I had imagined.  
  
After fumberling around with my keys for 15 mins, I got the key in, but the door wouldn't open, I couldn't think why. But I wanted my bed, so I tried again, Again with no success. I was becoming short tempered. This wasn't like me, but because I was under the influence of 5 stellars, 2 brandies and a flaming zambuca my senses were a little…umm…'On the blink'.  
  
"RIN? You in there? Let me in!" I banged on the door, "Come on Rin, I can't open the door and I'm cold and hungry!" I leaned on the door and slid down to the floor.  
  
"Are you, Aya Brea?" a man in some sort of riot gear approached me,  
  
"Yesh, who are you? Can you help me in to my apartiment?" my speech was becoming affected by the drink.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm here to take you to your new home…" he raised his hand; I saw he had a baton in his fist. I pulled out my M93R handgun, but because I was intoxicated, I couldn't hold it and it slipped out of my hand. I couldn't defend myself with PE attacks either. Your mind has to be a hundred percent focused or it won't work. The baton came down hard, and I was knocked unconscious. 


	3. Rinoa Heartly

1.1 Rinoa Heartly  
  
Man, I wished I stayed at home. As I came up the stairs, I saw a guy in riot gear; I ducked down round the corner and watched. He picked up some one. It was Aya! I couldn't do anything to help because I had no weapons and there was a energy shield that prevented magic. We where helpless, all I could do was stare as the kidnapper jumped through the opened window at the end of the corridor that lead to the fire exit. But as he jumped a light glinted off a shiny object on the floor. It was Aya's gun! I ran up the stars grabbed the pistol, and ran to the unbolted window. He'd already disappeared. I couldn't do a lot any way; I had the safety on. I stared at it for a wile then turned to the door. Aya had left her key in the lock. I tried to turn it. Nothing. I pulled the key out and I looked at both in comparison. Some one had switched the locks whilst we were out. I thought why would Aya not defend her self. I thought of something, I smelt her keys. they smelt of alcohol. Trust Aya to get drunk and then need her fighting ability. I looked at the gun in my hand.  
  
'I'd best take this.' I thought. I put it in the back of my blue long coat. And walked down to the street.  
  
I have her keys, now I need to hide. 'I know, I'll take her car and get out of town, or to a friends where they can't find me. Then I'll decide where to go.' However there was a slight flaw in my plan. Because Aya got drunk, she left her car at the bar. I only realised that when I got outside and found a space where her 'beloved' vehicle would be. Well I was annoyed because the only time I needed the car, it wasn't there. But I'm glad that she wasn't stupid to drink and drive. 'Well I can't run town, so I'll go to a friend.' I set off in the darkness, I took all the back roads, first I tried my squally, but for some reason, he wasn't in. so I tried quisty, same reply. I tried selphie and irvy, nothing. I didn't bother trying to reach Zell, wherever the others are, he his. I couldn't understand why I couldn't reach them. Maybe they went out on a trip, but then why did they not try to contact me? It made no sense. There was one last person I could try. I walked up to the large villa-like house. It was a beautiful place. I really envy the owner. I straitened my long coat and my blue cuffs; I made sure that Aya's handgun was secure. I knocked on the large door.  
  
"Oh, good evening miss Heartly, how can I be of assistance?" he was stood there,  
  
"Raziel, I need your…" my knees gave out from under me. I was so tired, I couldn't stay awake, and I fell asleep in Raziel's arms. 


	4. Raziel

1.1.1 Raziel  
  
Young miss Heartly slept till the early hours of the afternoon. I removed her over top with the wings on, her blue cuffs and her boots. I also removed the weapon that she was carrying. Such a young creature should not carry weapons of such destructiveness. I laid her to sleep in my bed. I spent the morning making her a decent breakfast. Obviously by miss Heartly's collapse, she was exhausted and undernourished to accommodate the energy loss.  
  
I walked back to my room, making sure that I didn't wake her up, and sat down and read my book for a period of time until she awoke,  
  
"…Where…"  
  
"You're in my humble dwelling, miss Heartly, there is some breakfast in the dining room if you feel hungry." I could tell she was famished, just by the way she smiled and nodded. She stood to her feet.  
  
"Um?" she looked at her feet, under which was my carpet. "Raz? Where are my boots? My cuffs? My OVERCOAT!?" she realised that I discovered her weapon. But she tried to 'cover it up' as if I wouldn't notice. Not a lot escapes my attention though. I calmly got up from my chair.  
  
"your cloths are on the side miss Heartly," she looked over to see them, "and I have your weapon." She staggered a little. "I'll keep hold of this till I determine when you need this." She pouted and gave me the 'big sad woeful eyes'. "and looking innocent won't help you." She changed the sad pout in to an angry one. Her balled fists on the end of her down facing arms where shaking. It was most comical. She turned her back to me. "I'll be in the library if you want to talk. Till then I would get your head strait and think." I then left and didn't see her till later on that night. I was, as I said, in the library. Yes I had a library, it was modest, but it had a lot of books. When I wasn't under crystal dynamics employ, I read books, or I went for a swim. At any rate I was sitting in front of a log fire. Despite the facts that I had no skin or organs to speak of, I was fully dressed; I had a shirt, jacket, a pair of trousers (uk-usa translation: trousers = pants) and a cravat. I was reading a very long book. It was 'the complete works of Shakespeare' and I was on 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
"Raziel?" Rinoa came in. I had laid her out some spare cloths that I had gotten from the store earlier that day. Unlike most people, I didn't feel embarrassed about buying woman's clothing. Because the shop assistant knows that all the cloths that I buy, are tailor made as so the clothing items which I had purchased would not fit me anyway. I had procured her a black polo neck jumper and a long skirt. She looked quite pretty.  
  
"Yes miss Heartly?" I put a book mark in my book and closed it,  
  
"Rinoa's fine, Raziel"  
  
"Very well, Rinoa what is it you want to speak to me about?" I gestured towards the other chair; it was a classic dark wooden chair with red padding. She sat and started,  
  
"It's about Aya" my eyes widened  
  
"What is wrong with Aya?" my voice rose a little in decibels, in fear.  
  
"She has been taken, kidnapped." I became angry, but I kept my composure. I knew what was going on.  
  
"Let me guess," I stood up and walked towards the large window, "a man in riot gear, with a gasmask on? Humph." She stood up and looked at me,  
  
"How did you know?" she walked over to me.  
  
"Because I was there when they where organising it all." I 'flashed backed' to what had happened.  
  
RVO: before all this, you might remember we where all servants, correct?  
  
Rinoa VO: yes I remember. I think I was a chambermaid.  
  
RVO: Yes, and I was a butler to my master, the superior of crystal dynamics.  
  
RIVO: actually, I think I was the boss's maid. I'm not too sure, I remember seeing you though at a meeting of something, I was sent away to get a drink for my master. I never found out what the meeting was about. I asked if he had a good meeting, he just stared and said, "So you want you pay docked?" I stayed quite after that.  
  
RVO: Remember how it started?  
  
Raziel, Aya, Rinoa and others include people from Nintendo and Sega including link (legend of zelda) walk in to the meeting room following their respective 'masters'. A man dressed in a black suit walked in front of a board. He addressed the servants:  
  
"Please go get your masters a drink or something" they nodded and left.  
  
RVO: I walked with Aya down the corridor and we talked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aya nodded.  
  
"I thought I was the only maid in any ones employment."  
  
" We best hurry with our masters drinks, then we can listen in on there meeting." She smiled and agreed.  
  
RVO: we got back to our side of the room. The door had been left semi- open so we watched through it, they where disguising a dome, a room of some sort. They referred to it as 'The Pit'.  
  
"This is something we should not be seeing."  
  
RVO: we backed away from the door, and then knocked to see if we could enter. We entered left the tray and went. However I noticed a soldier, a 'keeper' as they called it. A man like what took Aya.  
  
I came out of my remembrance, noticing that Rinoa had her eyes closed.  
  
"Err… Rinoa?"  
  
"THAT'S HIM," she yelled, I moved back in shock. She had obviously fallen asleep on her feet. She opened her eyes, which had changed from their usual dark brown colour to an unnatural yellow, Pupil and all. Her eyes faded back to their original colour as I backed away.  
  
"Sorry…" she smiled and blushed a little "I should really ask before I read your mind…"  
  
"We have a lot of work to do if we are going to rescue Aya." 


	5. Link

Link  
  
As I woke, my computer had flickered in to life. I didn't understand it; then again, I didn't understand a lot of the technology that Nintendo gave me. Like that computer, I tried to stab it the first day I got it. I made me so mad. Anyway, I looked up, to see that it was connecting to the Internet thing, another thing that made little or no sense. I got up and put on my red tunic. One thing that I did understand was the chatroom system. As I sat down it logged me in to the system and I was on msn. The title of 'save Aya Brea' came up, along with a welcome message. So I joined in.  
  
'Welcome to my domain!'  
  
Grim_reaver: hay,  
  
Cute_revolutionary: hi!  
  
Cute_revolutionary: ^_^  
  
Sword_tamer055: hi, what's going on?  
  
Grim_reaver: sorry for the wake up call, thank octacon for the 'instant access'  
  
Gun_girl has joined the convocation  
  
Grim_reaver: good morning  
  
Cute_revolutionary: hay girlfriend  
  
Cute_revolutionary: ^_^  
  
Sword_tamer055: hi  
  
Gun_girl is to tired to reply  
  
Cute_revolutionary: lol  
  
Grim_reaver glares at cute.  
  
Cute_revolutionary: what?  
  
Pure_vengeance has joined the convocation  
  
Grim_reaver: hay  
  
Cute_revolutionary: hi  
  
Sword_tamer055: hi  
  
Gun_girl waves  
  
Pure_vengeance: hi, hat is going on?  
  
Pure_vengeance: what*  
  
Cute_revolutionary: lol  
  
Cute_revolutionary: ^_^  
  
Cute_revolutionary sits down with a drink.  
  
Gun_girl: what is going on? Why are we here?  
  
Cute_revolutionary walks up to Gun_girl  
  
Cute_revolutionary: we need your help in rescuing Aya and others!  
  
Pink_&_proud has entered the convocation  
  
Pink_&_proud: hi people, what's up?  
  
Pink_&_proud and Cute_revolutionary are in private chat  
  
Gun_girl: @_@!  
  
Pink_&_proud and Cute_revolutionary have rejoined the convocation  
  
Gun_girl: that was quick…  
  
Cute_revolutionary has booted out Gun_girl for being cheeky  
  
Sword_tamer055: !!!!!  
  
Grim_reaver: RINOA!!!!!  
  
Cute_revolutionary: what?  
  
Grim_reaver has invited Gun_girl in to the convocation  
  
Grim_reaver has made Cute_revolutionary a participant  
  
Cute_revolutionary: hay!  
  
Cute_revolutionary begs Raziel to be a host again  
  
Grim_reaver: if your good…  
  
Cute_revolutionary smiles, gets up and walks over to a seat  
  
Grim_reaver: do you want to help?  
  
Sword_tamer055 thinks.  
  
Sword_tamer055: brb  
  
Sword_tamer055 is away.  
  
  
  
I leant back on my chair. And thought.  
  
"It must be something to do with that meeting years ago…" what Raziel didn't realise was that I too was listening in on the convocation. The pit or something, a huge storage facility that held all obsolete characters, made and paid for by the big bosses of the companies in this business. I thought back to a few nights ago with the argument that I had with my boss.  
  
  
  
"Your NUTS! You can't be serious!"  
  
LVO: I was standing in front of my bosses. They said that they wanted to put the rest of the zelda characters in a home. Though now I think about it, it would probably be the pit.  
  
"Deadly serous link."  
  
LVO: he looked at me with a kind of hatred.  
  
"I won't let you!"  
  
LVO: I ran and ran. I got to Malon's apartment but the door had already been broken down.  
  
"Damn it! I'm too late…"  
  
I came out of my memory with a new hatred for the hypocrisy that stole hi friends.  
  
Sword_tamer055 has rejoined the convocation  
  
Cute_revolutionary: wb  
  
Sword_tamer055: I'm in. I want to help.  
  
Cute_revolutionary: Kirby? You in?  
  
Pink_&_proud: you bet!  
  
Gun_girl: sod this!  
  
Gun_girl has left the convocation  
  
Cute_revolutionary: COWARDLY LITTLE BITCH!  
  
Grim_reaver warns Rinoa  
  
Grim_reaver: clam it!  
  
Pure_vengeance: I'm in!  
  
Pure_vengeance: I don't want to be yelled at by the nasty lady.  
  
Pure_vengeance: ^_^  
  
Cute_revolutionary angrily slaps Dante  
  
Pure_vengeance: ow!  
  
Cute_revolutionary: okay meet at Raziel's house at 12:00pm (noon)  
  
The save Aya Brea chatroom is officially closed 


End file.
